O Casamento Do Meu Ex - RHr
by EmyWeasley
Summary: Rony está noivo de uma Veela, e Hermione quer a todo custo mostrar que não o ama mais, e que não se sente nem um pouco abalada com esse casamento. Mesmo que isso seja uma completa mentira. Uma fic cheia de humor, e com certeza muito romance R/Hr.
1. Chapter 1

**You're still the one**

"_Você ainda é o único para o qual eu corro._

_O único a quem eu pertenço._

_Você ainda é o único que eu quero para minha vida._

_Você ainda é o único que eu amo."_

**xx**

- Eu... Eu não acho que isso faz muito sentido. – Hermione disse mexendo-se inquieta no sofá.

- É claro que não faz, porque ele não a ama! – Gina exclamou indignada. – Quando eu pegar aquele desmiolado, insensível, ogro... Eu vou pegar a cabeça dele, e amassar. – Gina fazia gestos com as mãos enquanto Hermione ainda permanecia em silencio, olhando para o nada. – Eu sinto muito Hermione...

- Não é o fim do mundo Gina. – Hermione disse ainda olhando para o nada. – Nós decidimos seguir as nossas vidas, e é isso que ele está fazendo.

- Sim, mas ficando noivo de outra? Não faz sentido Hermione. Quando ele começou a namorar com ela nós concordamos que poderia ser passageiro, só pra te atingir, mas isso está indo longe demais!

- Ele já é adulto, sabe as escolhas dele. E afinal, um dia isso teria que acontecer não é? Não poderíamos ficar assim pra sempre. Não demos certo, portanto teríamos que casar com outras pessoas.

- Mas isso não esta certo, Mione! Aquela... Aquela garota é... É a Fleur morena! – Gina exclamava andando de um lado para o outro. – Ela não serve para a nossa família. Ah mas você tinha que ver quando eles anunciaram o noivado. Mamãe quase caiu da cadeira, papai teve que segurá-la. Ninguém ficou muito animado, mas conseguimos fingir. Acho que ela desconfiou um pouco de mim.

- E aposto que você deu motivos para isso não é?

- Bom... Eu devo ter tocado no seu nome algumas vezes...

- Gina!

- Eu não tenho culpa Hermione! É a força do hábito. Mas é bom que ela saiba que eu sou totalmente, eternamente, incontrolavelmente contra esse casamento!

- Poxa, é tanto assim? – Rony abriu a porta do apartamento. Gina olhou assustada para ele, e Hermione sentiu o seu coração disparar. Há tanto tempo não ouvia aquela voz, e ela não pensava que ela ainda poderia causar tantos arrepios. – Quero conversar com você.

- Não tenho nada para conversar com você. E existe campainha sabia?

- Não devia deixar a porta destrancada, sabia?

- O que é que você quer Ronald? Estamos ocupadas.

- Sei, falando mal da minha noiva.

Hermione se levantou.

- Vou para o quarto. – Ela disse abaixando a cabeça sem olhá-lo.

- Você pode ficar. Não precisa sair. É bom que a conversa sirva para você também.

- Desculpe... Mas eu fiz algo errado? – Hermione o encarou com raiva. – Porque pelo que eu saiba, eu nem estava presente nesse famoso almoço de noivado.

- Por isso quero conversar com você também. – Ele suspirou. – Olha Gina, eu sei que você não foi muito com a cara da Isabelly, mas você sabe como isso é importante pra mim. Eu realmente gosto dela, e estou fazendo o que eu queria há algum tempo. Eu sabia que com você e a mamãe seria mais difícil, por isso estou vindo aqui. Já conversei com a mamãe, e agora falta você.

- Por mim você faz o que quiser, mas não deixo de pensar que está cometendo um erro.

- Pode pensar o que quiser, só não quero que fique com raiva de mim, e quero que vá ao meu casamento, mesmo sendo contra.

- Fazer o que não é... Ninguém mandou você ser o meu irmão preferido.

Rony deu um largo sorriso para Gina, e ela sorriu um pouco de lado.

- Posso ir agora? – Hermione perguntou completamente vermelha.

- Não. – Ele se virou para ela. – Eu também quero que você vá ao casamento.

- Muito gentil da sua parte, mas não sei se vou poder ir.

- Não seja imatura Hermione. Nós já terminamos há muito tempo, temos que seguir nossas vidas, você mesmo disse isso.

- Sim, eu disse. Mas não quer dizer que eu queira participar do seu casamento.

- Bom, você fez parte da minha vida...

_Fez. Eu fiz parte da vida dele. Não faço mais. E ele ainda quer que eu vá ao casamento?_

- Está bem Ronald. Só isso? Posso ir?

- E também... Peço a vocês duas que não crucifiquem Isabelly por isso. Principalmente você Gina. Ela não tem culpa.

- Francamente Ronald! Isso é um desaforo. – Disparou Hermione irritada. – Você acha mesmo que somos assim? Quero dizer... Claro que não vou ter ódio dela só porque tivemos um... Um pequeno relacionamento há um tempo.

- Pequeno? Tem certeza disso Hermione?

- Tenho certeza absoluta Ronald. E quer saber mais? Eu vou sim ao seu casamento, para mostrar que não me interessa se vai casar com outra, e que não sinto mais nada por você! Quero que você seja muito feliz!

- Ótimo, porque eu serei.

- Ótimo!

Os dois se encararam por longos segundos, até Rony se virar e sair, batendo a porta.

- Isso foi... Muito corajoso da sua parte. – Gina olhou para ela. – Você vai realmente?

- Claro que não! – Hermione respirou fundo. – Só queria que ele fosse embora logo.

- Porque não diz a verdade pra ele Mione? Talvez... Talvez ele esteja esperando por isso.

- Pois então vai continuar esperando. Não vou dizer. Vou tomar um banho. – Hermione se virou e foi para o quarto. Pegou sua toalha e correu para o banheiro, quase não aguentando mais segurar as lágrimas. Despiu-se e entrou embaixo do chuveiro. Naquele momento pôde descarregar todas as lágrimas que estava segurando. Não poderia ser forte o tempo inteiro. Ela tinha que cair na real. Ele ia se casar, e eles nunca mais teriam chance alguma juntos. Ela saberia que ele poderia amar Isabelly, mas e ela... Poderia amar outro homem?

**xxx**

_- Você me promete, então? – Ele perguntou com os olhos azuis cintilantes. – Promete que vai sempre me amar?_

_- Claro que prometo Rony. – Hermione sorriu. – Por que está fazendo essa pergunta?_

_- Não sei... Talvez você encontre alguém melhor do que eu por aí... – Ele respondeu desanimado._

_- Claro que não existe ninguém melhor pra mim do que você, seu bobo. – Ela o beijou rapidamente. – E você, promete que vai me amar pra sempre?_

_- E isso é pergunta que se faça? – Ele perguntou a encarando. – Claro que prometo. Olha só. – Ele se virou para a árvore ao lado deles. Pegou sua varinha e acenou para ela. Delicadamente um coração era desenhado no tronco, e dentro do coração poderia ver as iniciais R&Hr._

_- Por que esse "r" depois do "h"? – Perguntou Hermione curiosa._

_- Oras... Porque alguém poderia pensar que eu estava colocando Rony e Harry._

_ Hermione soltou uma gargalhada._

_- Só você mesmo._

_- E não preciso de mais motivos para meus irmãos me irritarem, portanto, Hr está ótimo._

_- Sim, está ótimo. _

_ Hermione se ajeitou deitada no colo dele. Ele apertou mais o abraço e os dois olharam através das montanhas. O sol estava se pondo, e durante aquela semana em que ficaram juntos, ver o por do sol se tornou essencial para os dois._

**Xxxx**

- Ô HERMIONE!

Ela despertou dos seus pensamentos e passou a mão molhada em seu rosto.

- Sim? – Ela tentou controlar sua voz rouca de tanto chorar.

- Telefone pra você! Você já está aí tem meia hora!

- Já estou saindo.

Hermione se enxugou e vestiu o roupão. Saiu apressada do banheiro e quase caiu quando foi virar o corredor. Alguma coisa dizia que poderia ser Rony, pedindo desculpas pelo modo como a tratou, e perguntando se era realmente a coisa certa a se fazer. Hermione estava pronta para ser sincera com ele.

- Alô? – Ela pegou o telefone com o coração acelerado. – Ah... Oi Victor. – Ela não conseguiu disfarçar o desânimo e o desapontamento em sua voz. – Sim, os relatórios já estão prontos. Eu vou levá-los amanhã. Tudo bem. Ok. Tchau. – Hermione desligou o telefone com vontade de chorar.

- O que ele queria ligando em pleno domingo? – Gina perguntou tomando um pouco de iogurte.

- Queria saber se os relatórios já estavam prontos. São para amanhã.

- Até parece que ele não te conhece. Você trabalha com ele há quase dois anos e nunca atrasou na entrega de um relatório.

- Talvez ele quisesse uma desculpa para ouvir a minha voz. – Hermione disse divertida.

- Só pode! – Gina disse rindo. – Ei... Porque você não sai com ele?

- O que? Está louca Gina? Victor é praticamente meu chefe!  
- E daí?

- E daí que não sou dessas mulheres que costumam sair com seu chefe.

- Ah Hermione, só pra você esquecer aquele cabeça dura do meu irmão.

- Primeiramente, não concordo em usar outra pessoa para esquecer o seu irmão. Segundo, eu posso fazer isso sozinha.

- Sei...

- Claro que posso Gina! Acha que vou ficar morrendo de amores por ele mesmo depois dele se casar? Claro que não! Olha só, já estou até começando a me sentir melhor.

- Que bom então! Porque Isabelly quer que sejamos madrinhas do casamento.


	2. Goodbye

**Goodbye**

"_... Prefiro magoar a mim mesmo _

_Do que algum dia fazê-la chorar._

_Não sobrou nada para dizer, exceto adeus"._

Hermione daria tudo para aparatar naquele momento. Estava exausta de tanto olhar vestidos de noivas. Não achava que existiria noiva pior do que Fleur, mas ela estava enganada. Só não estava a beira de ter um ataque de nervos, porque ela deixou um pouco para Gina. Só de olhar para a amiga dava para perceber que a próxima vez que Isabelly mostrasse um tecido florido, Gina ia vomitar.

- Eu acho que podemos fazer uma pausa para o chá. – Molly disse se levantando. – Não acha querida? – Ela olhou para Isabelly.

- Ah, tudo bem... Mas Senhora Weasley, eu queria conversar sobre o Buffet... – As duas foram conversando e entraram na cozinha, seguidas por Fleur.

- Eu não sei se posso aguentar isso! – Gina colocou as mãos na cabeça. – Eu vou explodir! Ela é muito pior do que a Fleur! – Gina sussurrou para Hermione. – Não é atoa que as duas são melhores amigas!

- E eu que pensei que Fleur era neurótica. – Hermione deitou a cabeça no sofá. – Eu acho que nem fazendo tantos relatórios eu fiquei tão cansada mentalmente.

- Eu juro Hermione, se eu não gostasse tanto de Rony, eu não estaria fazendo esse sacrifício. A minha vontade é de pegar aqueles tecidos e enfiá-los no...

- E como estão as madrinhas mais lindas? – Harry entrou na sala, sentando-se ao lado de Gina. – Pelo visto...

- Eu vou MATAR essa _Veela_ Harry! Escute o que estou dizendo! – Gina olhou para ele furiosa.

- Ela é tão ruim assim? – Ele olhou para Hermione, que abriu a boca para responder, mas foi interrompida por Gina.

- Ruim? Ela é horrível! Faz Voldemort parecer um perfeito cavalheiro!

- E aí, como estão os preparativos? – Rony também entrou na sala.

Hermione e Gina ficaram em silencio.

- Bom... – Hermione começou dizendo. – Acho que estamos indo bem. Conseguimos escolher o buquê.

- Não Hermione, ela desistiu por fim. Disse que lírios não combinam com ela. – Gina cruzou os braços.

- Mas ela tinha gostado da ideia! – Hermione disse desapontada.

- Mas só porque você falou que sempre quis se casar com lírios. – Gina suspirou. – Na verdade, permanecemos no zero.

- Pensei que com Hermione aqui as coisas seriam mais fáceis. – Rony olhou para ela. – Afinal, ela costuma saber tanto dos assuntos, que pensei que seria uma ótima conselheira.

- Bom, se ela ao menos aceitasse nossa opinião, teríamos feito muita coisa hoje. – Hermione reclamou.

- Vocês tem que dar uma chance a ela. Estão nessa família a muito mais tempo do que ela. Ela está se sentindo rejeitada, está tentando se acostumar com a família. Se vocês não a ajudarem, as coisas não vão melhorar.

- Ah Rony qual é. Qualquer pessoa consegue se acostumar com a nossa família. É só ser um completo louco de pedra. – Gina disse irritada.

- Isso é verdade. – Harry falou.

- Olha Rony, o que queremos dizer, é que estamos de todas as formas possíveis tentando ajudá-la. Você se lembra quando sua mãe te obrigou a ajudar com os preparativos da Fleur. Ela nunca concordava com nada.

- Isso é coisa de mulheres, vocês deveriam se entender. Eu só peço que não fiquem bravas com ela por isso. Tenho certeza que a mamãe e ela já estão se dando muito bem e...

No mesmo instante, Molly apareceu na sala completamente vermelha. Estava tremendo e prestes a explodir. Harry se levantou do sofá, para o caso de ter que amparar a sogra caso ela tivesse um ataque de fúrias.

- O que foi mãe? – Gina perguntou preocupada.

- Ela... Ela... Não quer... – Molly balançou a cabeça e saiu furiosa de casa. Todos se olharam sem entender, até que Isabelly e Fleur apareceram.

- O que foi que aconteceu? – Rony perguntou.

- Acho que ela ficou um pouco brava porque vamos contratar um Buffet Frances. – Isabelly disse inocente. – É que minha família não está acostumada com... Comidas caseiras sabem.

- O que quer dizer com comidas caseiras? – Gina perguntou ficando vermelha.

- Acho que ela quer dizer que não quer dar nenhum trabalho para Molly, não é? – Hermione tentou amenizar a situação.

- Exatamente! Finalmente alguém me entende. Obrigada Hermione.

- Mas minha mãe adora cozinhar! – Gina continuava irritada.

- Olha Gina, acho que Isabelly está certa... Mamãe ficou em tempo de ter um ataque no casamento de Fleur, com todos os preparativos. Contratando um Buffet seria bem mais tranquilo. – Rony disse.

- Obrigada amor. – Isabelly o beijou rapidamente.

Hermione se mexeu desconfortável no sofá e Gina suspirou revirando os olhos.

- Acho que eu vou conversar com ela. – Hermione se levantou ficando desconfortável com a cena dos dois.

- E eu preciso ir embora. – Isabelly disse. – Eu e Fleur vamos escolher os vestidos das madrinhas.

- Mas as madrinhas não tinham que ir junto? – Gina perguntou.

- Claro que não bobinha. Será uma surpresa. – Ela piscou para Gina. – Vamos Fleur.

- Eu acompanho vocês. – Rony disse saindo da sala com elas.

- HARRY NÃO ME SEGURA! – Gina se levantou pegando a varinha do seu bolso. Harry a segurou pela cintura enquanto ela tentava avançar.

- Gina, você não quer que seu irmão fique viúvo antes do casamento não é?

- Tudo bem, posso esperar durante, ou até depois. Não me importo! – Ela suspirou colocando sua varinha de volta no bolso.

- Amor, porque não vamos para a cozinha tomar um pouco de água? – Harry perguntou carinhosamente.

- Está bem... Estou precisando mesmo.

**Xx**

- Molly? – Hermione se aproximou dela, enquanto ela tirava as roupas do varal.

- Oi querida. Só estou tirando essas roupas aqui. – Molly sorriu para ela.

- Precisa de ajuda?

- Não querida, muito obrigada, mas já estou terminando.

Hermione observou a matriarca dos Weasley tirar as roupas com o pregador e tudo e embolava os lençóis com fúria jogando-os dentro do cesto. Hermione não quis perguntar por que ela simplesmente não usava a varinha. Percebeu que aquele era um modo dela aliviar o estresse. Em silencio Hermione ajudou ela a tirar os lençóis. Em cinco minutos o varal estava vazio.

- Muito obrigada querida, não precisava se incomodar. – Molly sorriu para ela.

- Na verdade, Molly, eu queria dizer para você não se chatear com a Isabelly. É o jeito dela... Sabe... Veio de uma família rica, tem os costumes diferentes dos nossos. Tenho certeza que ela não faz por mal. Acho que Rony não se sentiria bem casando com alguém que não desse bem com sua família.

Molly colocou o cesto no chão e encarou Hermione, sorrindo e com os olhos brilhando.

- Sempre tão sábia, tão bondosa... – Molly se aproximou dela ainda sorrindo. – Sempre me pergunto por que ele não te escolheu.

- Não era pra ser... – Hermione disse um pouco decepcionada.

- Mas eu daria tudo para ele ter te escolhido. Você com certeza seria a melhor esposa para ele. Gosto de você e de Harry como se fossem da família.

- Eu sei disso. E eu também gosto de todos vocês como se fossem a minha. – Hermione sorriu.

- Eu sei que isso é importante para o Rony... Mas sabe, coração de mãe não se engana... Ela não é a pessoa certa para ele.

- Mas talvez ela o faça mais feliz do que eu.

- Disso eu duvido muito. – Molly sorriu para ela e voltou a pegar o cesto. – Vou preparar um chá. Estamos todos precisando.

Hermione a acompanhou até a casa. Entraram na sala e Rony também acabava de voltar. Molly olhou para os dois e não pôde deixar de sorrir. Foi direto para a cozinha deixando os dois sozinhos.

- Eu... Er... Queria agradecer, por ter acalmado a situação hoje. – Rony disse com as mãos no bolso.

- Tudo bem... É meu dever de madrinha fazer tudo estar em paz. – Ela disse um pouco séria.

- Eu não sabia que ela te escolheria para ser madrinha...

- Tudo bem, eu não me importo.

- Acho que ela pensou que talvez você sendo madrinha também, Gina ficaria mais tranquila.

- Acho que não funcionou muito.

- Gina é cabeça dura, vai entender.

- Eu espero. Odiaria vê-la perder a cabeça antes do casamento.

- Olha... Hermione. Na verdade eu queria dizer que... Você não precisa fazer isso, sabe... Isabelly vai entender se você não quiser mais. Quero dizer... É estranho... Você sendo madrinha do meu casamento.

- _Você_ me convidou para o casamento.

- Eu sei. Eu quero que você vá, realmente, apesar de tudo somos amigos há nove anos. Mas talvez você não queira ser madrinha e...

- Pois é exatamente por esse motivo que quero ser madrinha. Somos amigos há nove anos. Harry é o seu padrinho, e eu e Gina seremos as madrinhas. Está tudo certo. Quer me dizer mais alguma coisa? Vou ajudar sua mãe com o chá.

- N... Não.

- Certo...

Hermione continuou o seu caminho e foi para a cozinha. Rony passou a mão entre os seus cabelos e andou pela sala. Tinha a sensação de que estava fazendo a coisa certa, mas porque seu coração não dizia isso? Por que a vida amorosa tinha que ser tão complicada?

**Xx**

_- Então... O que queria falar comigo? – Hermione desceu as escadas e parou cruzando os braços._

_- Pode se sentar? – Rony perguntou apontando o sofá em sua frente. Hermione suspirou e caminhou até o sofá, cruzando as pernas._

_- E então?_

_- Hermione... Temos brigado muito ultimamente._

_- Eu percebi._

_- Só que nós já somos adultos. Já nos formamos, acabamos de arrumar um emprego, não podemos mais ficar com essas discussões bobas._

_- E você acha que eu não sei?_

_- Eu não quero ter que viver o resto da minha vida discutindo com você._

_ Hermione descruzou os braços e a raiva sumiu, dando lugar para o medo._

_- Como assim?_

_- Quando começamos a namorar, eu tinha certeza de que queria me casar com você. Só estava esperando que a gente formasse, arrumasse um bom emprego, tivéssemos nossa própria casa, e assim eu te pediria em casamento. Mas com todas essas brigas, não sei se podemos ter um bom casamento. Entende? Não quero te fazer chorar todas as noites, não quero te deixar com raiva de mim..._

_- Rony, eu não..._

_- Por favor, Hermione, não torne isso mais complicado. – Ele escorou os cotovelos em seus joelhos e a encarou, com os olhos vermelhos. – Acho melhor terminarmos aqui._

_ Hermione prendeu sua respiração e sentiu o seu coração acelerando._

_- Não é uma coisa que eu quero, sabe? Mas é necessário. Você... Merece alguém muito melhor do que eu._

_- Mas Rony..._

_- Eu sei que agora parece o fim do mundo, que nós estamos acostumados um com o outro. Por Mérlin, já nos conhecemos há sete anos e meio, e eu sou apaixonado por você desde os treze anos. Não é tão fácil assim... Mas nós vamos conseguir._

_- Eu não sei se quero isso... – Ela disse com a voz falhando._

_- Você consegue você é mais forte do que eu. – Ele se levantou e sentou-se ao lado dela, tocando o seu rosto. – Isso é para o nosso bem, amor. _

_ Ouvi-lo a chamando de amor fez tudo parecer mais difícil._

_- Eu prometo que vamos ficar bem. Você é linda, inteligente, pode arrumar alguém logo, que te faça feliz._

_- Mas eu não quero outra pessoa Ron..._

_- Eu também não quero... Mas talvez seja melhor, tanto pra mim quanto pra você. Veja só... Nós estamos brigando a três dias seguidos. Não queremos essa vida para nós não é? – Ele a olhou. – Não é Mione?_

_- É... – Ela disse engolindo o choro. – Bem, se isso vai te fazer melhor..._

_- Nos fazer melhor. Estou pensando mais em você do que em mim._

_- Certo... Eu vou... Arrumar as minhas coisas. Melhor voltar para casa. – Ela se levantou e Rony também. Ele a puxou para um abraço inesperado, e aquilo tudo ficou ainda mais difícil. Hermione não sabe de onde tirou tantas forças para não chorar na frente dele._

_- Eu sempre vou te amar Hermione. Sempre._

_ Ela preferiu ficar em silencio a alimentar falsas esperanças. Afinal, eles estavam terminando, não poderiam dizer um ao outro que se amavam. Mesmo que aquilo fosse verdade._

**xx**

- Ei Rony, sua mãe está chamando para tomar um chá. – Harry entrou na sala. – O que está fazendo?

- Nada... Apenas... Pensando. – Rony olhou para baixo. – Harry, posso perguntar uma coisa?

- Claro.

- Acha que Isabelly é uma boa pessoa?

- Acho... Ela tem o seu jeito um pouco... Digamos... _Veela_. – Harry sorriu. – Mas ela é uma boa pessoa sim. Por que a pergunta?

- Acho que minha mãe e Gina nunca irão se acostumar com ela.

- Ah Rony, elas só estão assim porque já estavam... Bem... Acostumadas com Hermione. Mas aos poucos elas se acostumam.

- Ou talvez não. Bom... Hermione é bem diferente da Isabelly.

- Sim, muito diferente. Mas o que é importa é que você gosta da Isabelly não é?

- Sim.

- E você a ama?

-... Sim.

- Por que demorou tanto para responder?

- Não demorei.

- Certo, então você ama a Isabelly?

- Sim.

- Acha que está fazendo a coisa certa se casando com ela?

- Sim.

- Mesmo ainda sendo apaixonado por Hermione?

- Sim.

Harry abriu um largo sorriso e Rony arregalou os olhos para ele.

- Quero dizer... Não! Harry! Você me confundiu!

- Rony, sou seu melhor amigo e futuramente seu padrinho. Eu sei perceber as coisas. Só não posso fazer você mudar de ideia. Se você acha que está fazendo uma boa coisa se casando com ela, ótimo. Mas acho que antes disso você teria que ser sincero com você mesmo sobre os seus sentimentos. Se ainda ama a Hermione, não deveria se casar com outra. Não é justo com você, nem com Isabelly, e muito menos com Hermione.

Ele deu um sorriso amigável.

- Ainda tem muito tempo pra isso... Vem, vamos tomar um chá. Agora que Hermione conseguiu acalmar sua mãe, não a queremos nervosa de novo.

- Claro que não. – Rony sorriu e se levantou, indo até a cozinha com Harry.

- E quando você mandou aquele cartão de dia dos namorados para o Harry? – Hermione deu uma gargalhada e Gina ficou vermelha.

- Não precisava me lembrar disso. – Ela se afundou na cadeira.

- Ah querida, mas foi muito bonitinho. – Molly disse carinhosamente. – Tenho certeza que Harry gostou.

- Gostei do que? – Harry sentou-se ao lado de Gina, e Rony ao lado de Hermione.

- Do cartão de dia dos namorados que Gina te mandou. – Hermione riu novamente.

- Ah sim... Claro que gostei amor. – Harry sorriu para ela e a beijou. – Foi o melhor cartão de dia dos namorados que ganhei... Apenas por ter me chamado de "Divino".

- Para Harry! – Gina cruzou os braços emburrada.

- Bons tempos. – Rony disse rindo.

- Ah, mas com você não foi muito diferente Rony. – Molly disse servindo chá para os dois. – Lembra-se do cartão de natal que escreveu para Hermione?

Rony corou completamente. Gina e Harry abafaram o riso com as mãos.

- Que cartão? – Hermione perguntou curiosa.

- Quando tinha doze anos Rony fez um cartão de natal pra você. – Gina disse com lágrimas nos olhos de tanto rir. – Como é mesmo Harry?

- Ahm... "_Seus cabelos são como nuvens, seus olhos são como gotas de chocolate, apesar de ser uma sabe tudo, é só por você que o meu coração bate."._

- Cala a boca Harry! – Exclamou Rony mais vermelho do que o normal. – Não acredito que você decorou isso.

- Por que eu nunca soube desse cartão? – Hermione perguntou sorrindo.

- Ele me fez prometer que ia esconder. – Molly disse. – Mas sabe como os gêmeos são... Sempre acham as coisas escondidas.

- Eles mostraram para toda a família no almoço do mês passado. – Gina se recuperou do riso. – Harry conseguiu decorar o cartão antes de Rony o queimar.

- Ainda bem. – Harry disse limpando as lágrimas de riso.

- Levou um tempo para eu explicar para Isabelly que eu o escrevi quando tinha doze anos...

- Claro, porque é difícil diferenciar um poema de uma criança para um atual. – Gina voltou a rir.

- Eu gostaria de ter visto. – Hermione disse olhando para ele.

- Sinto muito, ele já era. – Rony disse um pouco desconfortável.

- Isabelly ficou muito brava? – Hermione perguntou.

- Não muito. Ela se convenceu de que era coisa de criança. Afinal, era mesmo.

Hermione sentiu que ele estava tentando atingi-la dizendo aquilo. Tentou não demonstrar o quanto estava magoada, e tomou um pouco do seu chá. Sem conseguir se controlar, ela logo cuspiu o chá de sua boca, assustando todos à mesa.

- O que foi? – Gina perguntou assustada.

- Está... Salgado. – Ela disse limpando a boca, vermelha de vergonha.

- Oh não querida... – Molly se levantou apressada e olhou para um pote na pia. – Acho que coloquei sal ao invés do açúcar.

Os três começaram a rir, enquanto Molly não parava de pedir desculpas.


	3. Always

**Always**

"_E te amarei, querida, sempre._

_E estarei lá por toda a eternidade, sempre._

_Estarei lá até as estrelas não brilharem mais._

_Até os céus explodirem e as palavras não rimarem._

_Sei que quando eu morrer, você estará em minha mente._

_E te amo, sempre"_

Rony acordou no meio da madrugada pela terceira noite seguida. Sentou-se em sua cama e passou a mão no rosto. Aquela insônia estava começando a incomodar. Antes ele achava que era nervosismo, por ter de contar para toda sua família sobre o seu noivado. Mas percebeu que a causa da sua insônia é a mesma causa da época de Hogwarts. Cabelos cheios, olhos castanhos...

Passou os olhos pelo quarto pouco iluminado e parou em uma de suas fotos na cômoda. Aquela foto já tinha dado alguns problemas no seu relacionamento. Ele, Harry e Hermione estavam sorrindo aliviados e satisfeitos. A guerra tinha terminado. Seria uma linda foto de amigos, se não fosse o fato de Rony e Hermione estarem trocando olhares visivelmente apaixonados.

**xx**

_- Eu não acredito! – Isabelly segurou sua toalha com apenas uma mão. – Você ainda guarda fotos dela?_

_- Dela quem? – Rony perguntou com a escova de dente em sua boca._

_- Dela! Da Hermione!_

_- O que? – Ele cuspiu na pia e correu até o seu quarto. Pensou que tinha tirado todos os vestígios de fotos dos dois, exatamente para não causar problemas. – Ah... Essa foto não é nada. Harry também está aí._

_- Mas ele não está olhando para ela do jeito que você olha. – Ela resmungou._

_- Isso é passado Isabelly, e além do mais, você sabe muito bem que Hermione ainda é minha amiga._

_- Vocês nem se falam direito mais. – Ela o encarou. – Nem mesmo no trabalho, pelo que me diz._

_- Não, não nos falamos._

_- Então não vejo o porquê de deixar essa foto aí. – Ela suspirou. – Vou tomar o meu banho. – Ela passou por ele resmungando coisas indecifráveis. Rony encarou a foto pensando se a guardava ou a deixava ali. Optou pela segunda opção. Apesar de ter dito que a foto era apenas de amigos, aquele era o único modo para ele se lembrar da sua promessa._

**xx**

- Ai Hermione, ninguém merece! Já é a terceira vez que ele te liga hoje. E olha que ainda são sete da manhã! – Gina resmungou da cozinha.

- Você sabe como ele é Gina. – Hermione disse juntando os papéis em cima da mesa.

- Sei, sei exatamente. Sei também porque Rony nunca gostou dele. Agora eu sei por quê.

- Não seja exagerada. Ele é um pouco...

- Neurótico! – Gina apareceu na sala com um prato de torradas.

- Hum, parece ótimo! – Hermione sorriu. – Mas tenho que ir.

- O que? Sem tomar café?

- Desculpe, mas eu não tenho tempo. Tenho que estar lá as sete e quinze para entregar os relatórios.

- Você não tem jeito Hermione...

A morena sorriu e pendurou sua bolsa nos ombros, pegando um monte de papéis em sua mão.

- Até mais tarde. – Disse apressada indo até a lareira.

Poucos minutos depois ela já estava no Ministério. Parou um pouco antes de sair da lareira. Aquilo definitivamente era cansativo. Precisava tirar logo sua carteira, para não precisar usar mais a lareira, mesmo que fosse um meio mais rápido.

Ela se apressou indo até o elevador. Como sempre, estava lotado. Hermione teve que se espremer para caber no meio de tantas pessoas. Por sorte o seu andar não era tão demorado. As portas se abriram e ela saiu apressada. Seu sapato saiu do seu pé e ela suspirou virando os olhos. Com muito cuidado ela se inclinou para arrumar a sandália, quando ouviu uma voz conhecida.

- Sim Belly, eu vou jantar com seus pais hoje, mesmo que seja segunda feira. – Rony disse com a voz um pouco desanimada.

- Ah é por isso que eu te amo. – Ela o puxou pelo pescoço e lascou um beijo nele. Hermione olhou assustada, tentando imaginar quando em todo o tempo de namoro dos dois eles haviam se beijado daquele jeito às sete da manhã. Distraída, ela deixou os papéis caíram no chão.

- Droga. – Ela murmurou, torcendo para não ter sido notada.

- Hermione! – Isabelly exclamou animada.

- Ah não... – Hermione sussurrou. – Ah, oi Isabelly! – Ela abriu um sorriso. – Rony.

- Oi. – Ele disse um pouco vermelho.

- Que bom que te encontramos! Ontem fui com a Fleur escolher o vestido das madrinhas, e pensando em você eu escolhi um ma-ra-vi-lho-so!

- É mesmo? – Hermione tentou não parecer tão desinteressada. Pegou os papéis um por um do chão.

- Sim! E eu achei a sua cara! Ele é cor de vinho, mas os detalhes você verá quando estivermos perto do casamento. E como eu sei que você... Bem... Não tem muito... Er... Você sabe... Gina e Fleur tem mais do que você... Então o seu vestido é um pouco mais decotado, para não parecer que você é uma tábua na frente.

Hermione deixou novamente as folhas caírem no chão. Suspirou contando até dez, e ergueu-se encarando Isabelly.

- Mal posso esperar para vê-lo. – Ela fez uma tentativa de sorriso.

- Ótimo! Na semana que vem vamos experimentá-lo, porque o casamento já será no inicio do mês que vem! – Ela disse animada puxando mais uma vez Rony pela camisa e lhe beijando. – Tchauzinho! Juízo vocês dois! – Ela riu e virou o corredor.

Início do mês. Aquilo era uma notícia inesperada. Hermione fez o máximo que pôde para engolir a fúria, o ciúme e o choro. Se agachou novamente, pegando as folhas do chão. Quanto mais ela conseguisse ignorar Rony, que ainda estava parado olhando para ela, mais ela conseguiria esconder a mágoa. Mas ao sentir o cheiro do seu perfume preferido, que ela mesma tinha lhe dado de natal, as chances disso acontecer foram por água abaixo.

Ele se agachou ao lado dela, ajudando a pegar as folhas do chão. Depois de alguns segundos em silencio, eles conseguiram juntar tudo. Rony entregou as folhas para Hermione, e ela sorriu sem olhá-lo nos olhos.

- Obrigada.

- Tudo bem. – Ele respondeu colocando as mãos no bolso.

- Eu... Tenho que ir. – Ela se virou, mas ele a seguiu.

- Estou indo para esse lado também.

Ficaram em silencio, o que era ainda mais perturbador.

- Olha, eu sei que o vestido que a Isabelly descreveu parece um pouco... Estranho... Mas eu sei que você vai gostar.

- É mesmo?

- É.

- Acha mesmo?

- Acho. Por quê?

- Bom... Porque pensei que depois de todos esses anos que você me conhece, talvez soubesse que eu odeio a cor vinho. – Ela continuou sem encará-lo.

- Odeia tanto assim?

- Basicamente.

- Você não pode odiar tanto uma cor.

- Você odeia marrom.

- Mas... Eu... – Ele olhou para ela. – Isso é diferente.

- Não, não é.

- Você como madrinha deveria se esforçar em gostar do vestido. Ela escolheu pensando em você.

- Ah sim, eu percebi, quando ela me chamou de despeitada.

- Não foi isso que ela disse.

- Mas quis dizer.

- Eu acho que você está procurando motivos para não gostar dela.

- E por que eu faria isso? – Ela parou brava, batendo os pés e o encarando.

- Por que... Por que... Você ainda me ama!

Por um segundo Hermione ficou assustada.

- E... E quem disse isso? – Ela perguntou tentando não parecer fraca.

- Isso está na cara!

- Pois você está errado! Eu não te amo mais!

- Ótimo! Porque eu também não te amo mais!

- Ainda bem, porque você vai se casar... NO INÍCIO DO MÊS! – Ela aumentou a voz, ficando vermelha. Rony também a encarou, mas não estava tão nervoso como ela. Tinha algum brilho nos olhos dele, que fez Hermione pensar que ele estava mentindo.

- Hermione! – Viktor parou no corredor. – Onde você se meteu? Estava ficando preocupado. – Ele falava com seu inconfundível sotaque Búlgaro.

- Ah... Eu... Eu me enrolei. Desculpe. – Ela disse sem graça indo até ele.

- E o que está fazendo aqui nesse andar Weasley? – Perguntou calmo.

- Eu... Tenho que ir ao departamento de transportes mágicos. – Ele disse um pouco inquieto.

- Bom... Sinto te informar, mas você vai ter que descer três níveis. Aqui é o departamento de execução das leis mágicas.

Rony ficou corado.

- Ah... Sim. Devo ter confundido. Obrigado. – Ele se virou e saiu pelo corredor.

- Pensei que tinha se esquecido dos relatórios Hermione. – Ele olhou para ela, pronunciando seu nome do modo mais Búlgaro possível.

- Não Viktor, você sabe que eu nunca esqueço. – Respondeu um pouco impaciente. – Vamos logo com isso. – Ela continuou andando, deixando Viktor para trás.

**xx**

_- Eu realmente não queria ter vindo, Gina. – Hermione disse sendo arrastada para a Toca._

_- Ah Hermione, eu sinto muito por isso, mas você precisa começar a se acostumar com a ideia!_

_- Não sei se quero me acostumar com essa ideia. – Ela disse mais para si mesma. _

_ As duas abriram a porta, e todos reunidos na sala olharam para elas. Hermione procurou apenas um olhar, e logo o encontrou, mas ele estava acompanhado, como ela já esperava._

_- Ah que bom que chegaram! – Molly sorriu indo abraçá-las. – Pensei que não viriam. O almoço já está pronto._

_- Hermione, quanto tempo. – Exclamou Jorge._

_- Pensei que só porque deu o fora no Roniquinho você nunca mais ia pisar aqui. – Fred disse._

_ O silencio na sala foi constrangedor. Apenas pôde se ouvir uma tosse vinda de uma loira sentada ao lado de Rony._

_- Você deve ser a Hermione. – Ela se levantou, sorrindo. Hermione nunca tinha visto uma mulher tão bonita. Cabelos loiros dourados e reluzentes, longos até a cintura. Olhos azuis cintilantes e grandes, e uma boca rosada. Parecia ter sido desenhada por anjos. E a doçura em sua voz fazia com que Hermione se sentisse ainda pior do que já estava. Óbvio que ela não teria chances de competir com uma legítima Veela. _

_- Ah... Sim. – Hermione sorriu._

_- Muito prazer em conhecê-la. – Ela sorriu, sendo abraçada por Rony. – Rony me fala muito de você._

_ Hermione pôde sentir seu coração disparar._

_- Mesmo? – Perguntou não tentando mostrar tanto interesse. Encarou Rony por alguns segundos, e percebeu que ele também olhava para ela, mesmo estando abraçado com sua nova namorada._

_- Sim. Sempre conta como você ajudou ele e Harry na guerra. Uma bela amizade a de vocês. – Ela sorriu._

_- Ah... Sim. – Hermione escondeu o constrangimento._

_- Bom, acho que já está na hora do almoço. – Molly disse quebrando o clima pesado._

_ Todos se levantaram, e foram para a cozinha. Gina olhou para a amiga, certificando-se de que estava tudo bem. Hermione sorriu para ela em resposta._

_- Grande Mione! – Fred a abraçou de um lado._

_- Sentimos sua falta. – Jorge disse abraçando-a do outro lado._

_- Essa é uma frase que pensei que nunca ia ouvir de vocês. – Hermione riu._

_- Percebemos que sua grande inteligência não é tão incômoda quando estamos na presença da namorada do nosso querido irmão. _

_- Como assim?_

_- Bem, digamos que ela não tem tanta inteligência como você. – Fred olhou para o irmão._

_- E na maioria das vezes não sabe falar nada a não ser da França. Um assunto muito chato se quer saber. – Jorge completou._

_- Não sejam maus. Aposto que ela é uma ótima pessoa. Se Rony a escolheu, com certeza deve ser._

_- É por isso que gostamos de você._

_- Apesar de ter perdido..._

_-... Você sempre é humilde com suas oponentes._

_- Ora, o que estão dizendo? Eu não perdi nada. – Hermione disse irritada. – Agora com licença. – Ela saiu de perto dos dois, batendo os pés._

_- Eu sempre gostei dela Fred._

_- Eu também, Jorge. Eu também._

**xx**

Rony finalmente estava em sua sala. Tinha andado por quase todo o Ministério naquele dia. Por um lado foi uma coisa boa, pelo menos ele tinha algo para ocupar sua cabeça, já que ela estava tão confusa. Se afundando em sua cadeira, ele deitou a cabeça e fechou os olhos. Apenas uma imagem aparecia em sua mente. Hermione.

Será possível que ele ia pensar nela pelo resto de sua vida? Mesmo casado, mesmo com filhos, aquela imagem nunca ia sair de sua cabeça? Por Mérlin, ele estava noivo de uma das mulheres mais bonitas que ele já tinha conhecido. Com certeza muito dos aurores o invejava, assim como o resto dos homens do país. Mas mesmo com toda sua beleza de _Veela_, Rony sabia que nunca, nem em mil anos, a beleza de sua noiva chegaria aos pés da beleza de Hermione.

Era uma beleza simples, mas cheia de significado. Rony sentia falta de elogiar o cabelo da morena, mesmo armados e rebeldes. Sentia saudades de olhar no fundo daqueles olhos castanhos, e conseguir ver a si mesmo dentro daqueles olhos. Sentia falta do corpo frágil, mas sedutor. Isabelly era muito sensual, mas não despertava nele o que Hermione conseguia despertar com apenas um sorriso.

- Droga! Não posso ficar pensando nessas coisas! – Rony balançou a cabeça, jogando o corpo em cima da mesa.

- Má hora? – A porta de sua sala se abriu, e Harry entrou, colocando as mãos na cintura. – E isso são horas de dormir Auror Weasley? – Perguntou divertido.

- Antes eu tivesse dormindo. Acho que não sei o que é isso há três noites seguidas.

- Pensamentos demais?

- Pensamentos de menos.

- E quer contar para o seu padrinho e melhor amigo o que está incomodando o nosso Rei? – Ele fechou a porta, sentando-se na poltrona.

- Arre, você ainda lembra disso? – Rony se levantou, sentando-se na beirada da mesa. – Acho que esse casamento está me deixando louco.

- Por que diz isso? Não vá me dizer que ela anda te obrigando a ir a lojas de vestidos e tecidos?

- Não. Nem me faça pensar nisso. Já deixei claro que madrinhas são pra isso.

- Hum... Então aposto dez galeões que essa sua insônia tem a ver com uma das madrinhas.

Rony o encarou. Não poderia realmente esconder nada dele.

- Eu não sei o que está dando em mim, Harry. Sabe, quando terminamos foi muito difícil, no início. Mas depois eu pensei que tivesse superado. Quero dizer... Ficamos meses sem nos falar, justamente para acostumarmos com a falta um do outro. E eu pensei que tivesse acostumado. Conheci Isabelly, ela me encantou... Aos poucos fui gostando dela. Pensei que finalmente tivesse esquecido Hermione. Pensei que tudo o que tivemos foi namoro adolescente. Afinal, ninguém se casa com a primeira namorada, não é?

- Segunda.

- Segunda o que?

- Segunda namorada. Tem a Lilá.

- Mas ela não conta.

- Continue.

- Durante o tempo que eu e Isabelly namoramos, pensei ter encontrado a garota certa. Ela é... Divertida... Às vezes.

- Não a culpe Rony... Ela é uma _Veela_... _Veelas_ não costumam ser... Divertidas.

- Ela não é exatamente uma _Veela..._ A mãe dela é uma.

- Mas isso da no mesmo. Ela foi criada em uma família rica, de pessoas ricas, com costumes ricos. Foi difícil para sua família se acostumar com a Fleur, e olha só para ela. Hoje ela se diverte tanto quanto nós.

- Não é essa a questão...

- Sabe Rony... Eu acho que você foi rápido demais. E sabe por que acho que fez isso? Porque tinha medo de voltar a sentir algo pela Hermione. Você percebeu que estavam bem longe um do outro, e principalmente que você estava bem com Isabelly. Por Mérlin Rony, vocês namoraram apenas seis meses antes de ficarem noivos. Eu namoro Gina há quase três anos e nem a pedi em casamento ainda. Não que eu não queira, antes de você dizer algo. – Harry disse quando Rony ameaçou dizer alguma coisa. – Já disse que quero ajeitar a casa antes de tudo.

- Tá, eu posso ter me precipitado um pouco... Mas não podemos negar que estamos bem, longe um do outro. Quantas vezes Hermione te mandou uma carta magoada ou foi até o seu apartamento chorando?

- Bom... Nenhuma, depois que vocês terminaram.

- Está vendo? Aposto que se estivéssemos juntos, ela teria feito isso. Porque nós sempre brigávamos Harry, a maioria das vezes era por minha culpa. Querendo ou não, eu a fazia sofrer.

- Sim, mas a fazia muito mais feliz. Há tanto tempo não vejo Hermione se divertir como se divertia antes. Ela vai à Toca e só fica calada, ou conversando com a sua mãe. Ela não é a mesma garota divertida que conhecemos.

- Mas Hermione nunca gostou de diversão!

- Depois que nos formamos ela estava começando a gostar, e você sabe.

Os dois ficaram em silencio. Rony olhou para o chão, pensativo.

- Eu acho que você deveria repensar um pouco sobre seus atos. Casamento é um passo muito sério na sua vida. Tem que pensar muito bem antes. Você passará o resto da sua vida com a mulher que escolheu como esposa. Ela será a mãe dos seus filhos. Pense bem Rony.

Harry se levantou e saiu da sala, deixando Rony novamente sozinho com seus pensamentos. Ele suspirou e olhou para cima, talvez esperando que uma luz o dissesse o que fazer.

- Será mesmo Hermione? – Ele falava sozinho. – Será mesmo que eu nunca vou conseguir parar de te amar?


End file.
